To Catch A Falling Star
by angelofmusic623
Summary: This story takes place after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is older and this story follows the start of her life with Jacob. This is my first fanfic, please comment with suggestions to make it better
1. Chapter 1

It felt like a thousand knives were being stabbed into me at once. I was paralyzed. Every instinct told me to go after him, yet my feet remained bolted to the wood floor beneath me. I couldn't breathe, as if I needed to. If I could cry, a thousand tears would be falling from my brown eyes. How could he do this? In my time of need.. when I needed him to besupportive the most, he walks away. I wasn't sure if I should feel sad or angry, but the combination of both was enough to enrage me. My anger was something I'd been taught and trainedto control. I may be only half of what my parents are.. but half of them is still twice as lethal to any human. Then there was Jacob. My Jacob, at least I thought he was. I'd never known a time without him, a time that I didn't love him. The love was different when I was smaller. I'd say younger, but as of now I was only eight years old. Eight years old with the mind and body of an 18 year old, and stuck here. I would never grow old, my hair would never turn grey, and my pale skin would never wrinkle.

There had been a plan for the two of us. For a wedding when I was a few years older. After all, as long as the vampires were in Forks, warewolves would be in La Push. Of course, my family would be leaving Forks for the next few decades, but our memory would be enough to keep the wolves from dissapearing entirely, although the pack size would surely decrease with the threat. The treaty that kept my family and Jacobs family from killing one another was remarkably, still in tact. Had there been breaches on both sides? Of course. But my birth changed everything. There was not a day I wasn't reminded of this. All I had to do was look at Jacob. If there hadn't been a change, then Jacob wouldn't have imprinted on me, and we would not be in the position we were in now. The position of my boyfriend, for lack of a stronger more permanent term, stalking away angrily after an argument. The same position we'd been in for weeks now. The start of the end, as he called it.

"Hey Ness" Alice called when I made my way up to the main house. She was awful cheery this morning. Disgusting. She must have sensed my mood because her smile faded as I walked closer.

"You look like hell kid" Emmett called from behind her. Leave it to my uncle to be honest. Seriously, I'd had enough honesty this morning, a little lie would have done me some good.

"Morning" I grumbled as I walked past them into the house. Esme was sitting on the couch, cuddled up with Carlisle, both of them reading a book. This was the familiar Cullen family morning tradition. The only two that were missing were my mother and father, who'd decided a visit to the place of Feathers and Broken Beds, whatever that meant. I sighed and took a seat on the loveseat next to Rosalie. She smiled at me and asked me what was wrong. I didn't feel like having this conversation in front of my grandparents… that term sounded so weird when applied to Carlisle and Esme, they looked not much older than myself, so I raised my hand and placed it on Rosalie's cheek. She frowned, but immediately understood.

"Stupid canine" she mumbled. I smiled, those two would never get along no matter how much time had passed.

"You two have been fighting a lot lately" Carlisle said, not bothering to look up from his book. I forget how insightlful Carlisle is sometimes, and how quickly he picks up on things.

"I know.. " I said, and nobody pushed me to speak further.

"Will you visit Charlie today?" Carlisle asked a few moments later.

"I planned on it, he's so upset we're moving" I replied sadly. I would miss Charlie very much.

"You know we have no choice in the matter" Carlisle said, for probably the hundredth time.

"I know, but I kinda like it here.. " I said with a heavy sigh. I would really miss Charlie… and Jacob.

I didn't expect him to move with us, but I didn't expect him to react the way he did either. He wanted to push up our wedding date. Push it up! I was still too young for marriage, although my features spoke otherwise. Did I love Jacob? With more than my being, but I wasn't ready to marry him.. not yet. Sure, it would make things easier to explain. People on the reservation knew Jacob, they knew what he was. People in Forks however? They were afraid of Jacob. He was very tall, and he looked a lot older than he was. That could have been due to the fact that when a boy takes on his wolf, he becomes a man in the Quilette Legends.. And I don't mean just mentally, because Jacob obviously still had some growing up to do himself. But physically, he could have passed for 25. A very tall 25 year old. The story in Forks was that the Cullens had adopted another child (myself). My mother and father were said to be living in Alaska, Alice and Jasper were said to be somewhere in Australia, and Rosalie and Emmett were in Europe. It was officially no longer possible though to stay any longer. We didn't age, and people were starting to wonder why the Cullens didn't change. There were no wrinkles forming under Esme's ancient eyes and Carlisle could not pass for 40... hell, 30 was a push for him. We'd worn out all our remaining time in Forks, and so it was time to move on for the next 5o years or so. We'd come back, eventually.

Jacob however, didn't see why I had to leave. I could stay with him, I knew I was welcome. I just didn't want too. I'd never been apart from my family, and I didn't know if I could handle it. My parents had been gone a week and I missed them like crazy. There was no way I would be able to leave them, not yet, not while I was still so young. This is what sparked Jacob and I's argument this morning, and so many mornings before. I knew he was upset I was leaving, and I was too. But he could come with me.. he belonged to no pack but his own. He was just being stubborn. It was so like him…


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Charlie" I said, faking cheerfulness as best I knew how. He didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Nessie!" he called from the porch. It was raining again, go figure, so I ran to avoid the rain into the house.

"How have you been kid?" he asked with fake curiosity as I brushed past him. He already knew the answer to that.

"I've been well, and how have you been? Sorry it's been so long since I've stopped by. Busy packing" I lied. The truth was that I'd spent every last ounce of energy I had avoiding this visit with Charlie. I couldn't bear to say goodbye to him, not yet. But then again, I had little choice in the matter. This whole non aging thing could be very inconvenient.

Charlie had done a good job accepting the supernatural way of our lives. He was on a need to know basis with my family, so he didn't know per say about Vampires but he figured out my family never aged and that I aged incredibly quickly. And he also knew about Jacob.. thanks to Jacob's thoughtfulness shortly after I was born. Poor Charlie, it nearly scared him to death to watch his best friends son turn into a wolf right before his eyes.

"Billy coming over today?" I asked.

"No, he's out fishing with Jacob" Charlie answered, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"hmph" I muttered quietly… too quietly for Charlie to hear.

"That boy keeps getting bigger, I swear"

"Yea, a bigger idiot" I responded, a snarl escaping up my throat. This time, Charlie heard me.

"You two get into a fight or something?" he laughed.

"Something like that. He isn't thrilled that we're moving" I said carefully. I knew Charlie would take Jacobs side in this one.

"Well, can't say I blame him Ness"

"Well, I can.. he's being selfish" I said, slamming my fist down on the table. I heard it crack and I apologized quickly. "Sorry Charlie, I'll replace it" I still didn't realize my own strength.

"Don't worry about it, I'll consider it something to remember you by" he said sadly.

"Aw, don't talk like that Charlie. We're going to come visit as much as we can" I said hopefully. I hadn't really talked this over with anyone, but I'm sure my dad knew. He could read minds afterall.

"Well, I hope so" Charlie replied calmly. "Back to Jacob.. what are you two fighting about now?"

"I told you.. he is mad we're moving"

"Uh huh.. there has to be more than that. We've known for a year now this was going to happen" Charlie reminded me.

I sighed.

"Besides, he'll get over it. It's like that boy has a magnetic pull to you. He's never away from you for more than a few hours" Charlie noted. "You remind me so much of Bella" he added with a chuckle.

"They used to fight a lot too huh?" I asked, but of course I knew the answer. I saw it nearly every day. He may be my Jacob now, but there was a time when he was hers. This was a time nobody would tell me about. All I knew is that it had horrible effects on my mom, and Jacob saved her. Even Jacob wouldn't talk about it.

"You have no idea. But hey, you hungry Ness?" Charlie asked. He'd been trying to learn to cook for years, but to no avail. If possible, he just got worse with practice. Usually Sue would cook for him. Those two were something else. It's almost as if Sue imprinted on Charlie. She must be spending the day with Seth and Leah. Otherwise she'd be here with Charlie. I laughed at the thought.. if only Charlie knew.

"No, I'm not hungry Charlie, I ate before I came over. If you're hungry I can make you something though.. I know my way around the kitchen a bit better than you do" I joked.

"Hmph, just like Bella" He said, making his way to the living room where the game was playing. I sighed and joined him.

"How was your day with Charlie?" My mother asked me later that night on the phone.

"Fun. We watched sports and talked about Jacob" The mention of his name was sour on my tounge.

"You two still fighting?" My mother asked.

"I guess so… ya know mom, I wish he would be more understanding. I don't see why he doesn't want to leave La Push. The pack drives him crazy, and Seth and Leah? Seth's back with Sam, and Leah is as annoying as ever. He's just trying to start a fight these days" I vented. It felt good to able to talk to someone who understood Jacob like I did.

"I know honey. He can be very persistant and stubborn. You leave first thing in the morning. Something tells me that as soon as he comes over tonight, he'll have a bag packed and ready to go. He goes where you go."

"Yes, I know. I just wish he would go by choice, not because he felt he had to because of some invisible pull he has to me. Charlie said we were like magnets"

"You talked about this with Charlie?" my mother asked with a laugh.

"Not because I wanted to. He wants me to cut Jacob a little slack. He says I'm like you."

"Well, the apple didn't fall far from the tree dear. Unfortunately, you've inherited my temper and human grace"

"Hey, I didn't trip or stumble over anything today. Maybe the gracefulness is on it's way out. I'm supposed to be fully changed now, right?"

"I don't know honey, the few we've met that are like you.. they have, but whose to say everyone is the same." Leave it to my mother to be the voice of reason. She was still stubborn as ever, but more graceful than anyone I'd ever met. Me? I was more human than vampire. Although my pale skin was tough as elephant hide, it only helped me when I fell, or when danger came lurking out of the shadows. Why me?

"Here darling, Edward would like to say hello" she said before passing the phone over.

"Hey dad" I said. Talking to my father was a relief. He was always on my side with the Jaocb arguments. He'd come to tolerate Jake more and more throughout the years, but it wouldn't ever be more than tolerance. It mainly had to do with hearing Jacobs thoughts. Not all of them were pure ones, so if he really wanted to anger my dad, all he had to do was think raunchy thoughts. Granted, he'd had no experience in this area to base his thoughts upon, and my father knew that luckily for me. Still, the thoughts were there and Jacob had little shame.

"I'm not going to help you bash on Jacob. He's almost to the house anyway" He replied to my thoughts. That's weird.. he's away on vacation. How is it he heard me from that far away? And how did he know Jacob was on his way over..

"We're right outside sweetheart" he answered. I should have heard, or smelled them coming. Jacob especially, he reeked like a wet dog. I clicked the phone shut and walked to the door. They were all standing in the doorway, shaking the wet from their hair. I smiled at my mother, happy to see her, and she was quick to embrace me. "Be good" she whispered in my ear.

I laughed. My father was next. He pulled me in and kissed my hair, "Do your worst" he joked.

They both left me then. Upstairs probably to finish packing. That left me and Jacob, alone. What a night for the Cullens to go hunting. Now I had to talk to him.

"Hey Nessie" he said playfully. I remained silent and glared at him.

"Alright.. so I guess I should apologize huh?"

"Whatever you want Jacob." I said bitterly.

"Listen, I'm sorry Ness, you gotta see my side of things though.." he pleaded. I wasn't sure I liked it when he pleaded with me like this. Granted, it gave me the upper hand, but it also attracted an unwanted audience.

"Let's go for a walk" I suggested. That would be the only way to ensure privacy from my fathers talents and my mothers somewhat wandering eyes.

"So, am I forgiven?" Jacob asked me a few hours later. We both lay on the grass, my head resting on his warm chest. The night was very cool, but you couldn't tell. I had made my transition from warm blooded to cold blooded a few years ago, and Jacobs hot skin felt like an open flame to mine. I ignored it though, I liked it when he held me like this.

"I'm still thinking on it" I said. "Jake, I don't mean for you to have to leave Billy, but the Cullens can't stay in Forks, and I'm not ready to leave my family yet."

"I know, it's just.. Billy. He is alone without me Ness"

"Not true. Him and Charlie hang out every day. You should tell Billy to just move in with him. They already act like a couple of old women" I joked, but Jacob didn't smile. I knew leaving Billy was hard, but I couldn't stay, which meant Jacob couldn't stay. We weren't whole if we weren't together.

"I know. I just worry about him. I have my bag packed.. it's in Edwards car" Jacob admitted with a yawn. I smiled.

"Thanks Jacob"

"I love you Renesmee" Jacob said, kissing the top of my head.

"I know, I love you too" but Jacob didn't hear me, he was already asleep.


End file.
